


Easy Welcome

by reeby10



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Community: mini_fest, Established Relationship, M/M, Meet the Family, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 06:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19785367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Ron brings his boyfriend to his first Weasley family Christmas.





	Easy Welcome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smirkingcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smirkingcat/gifts).



> Originally posted [here](https://mini-fest.livejournal.com/197842.html) for HP Mini Fest 2018.

Ron wasn’t nervous about bringing his boyfriend to the big Weasley Christmas gathering for the first time. Really, he wasn’t. He was completely chill about it.

Except for how he was definitely freaking out and they needed to leave right now if they were going to get there on time.

“Relax,” Viktor told him, coming up behind him to rub his shoulders. “There is nothing to vorry about. They haf met me before and they vere very kind.”

“But that was before you were my _boyfriend_ ,” Ron said. He knew he was whining, but he couldn’t seem to stop it. “It’s different now!”

Viktor huffed, and Ron just knew he was shaking his head in exasperation. Fond exasperation, probably, but they’d been over this a dozen times already. Bringing Viktor to the Weasley family Christmas party was going to be fine and he knew it, it just didn’t feel that way at the moment.

Ron took a deep breath and let it out, trying his best to keep down the panic. “Ok, ok,” he said after a moment. “I’m ready. Let’s do this.”

Viktor smiled, leaning down to kiss Ron’s cheek, and headed for the fireplace in the living room. While they both probably would have rather flown, Floo was the more practical mode of travel. They were living in Bulgaria at the moment, though they also had a house near London when Viktor could take time away from his quidditch career.

Ron opted to go through the Floo first, Viktor following only a few seconds later. They emerged in the Burrow’s living room, which was already practically bursting with how many people were there. Ron was immediately swept up in a hug by his mother, who had apparently taken a break from cooking in the kitchen when she heard them arrive.

“Oh, Ron, I’m so glad you could make it this year!” Molly exclaimed, holding him close. He hadn’t realized until then how much taller he’d gotten than her, but it was quite obvious now that he had to bend over to hug her properly.

“I know, mum, I know,” he replied, voice a little muffled in her shoulder. “Sorry I couldn’t make it last year. But I’m here and I brought Viktor, just like I promised.”

Molly immediately detached herself from Ron and pulled Viktor into a hug so tight Ron was surprised he didn’t see his boyfriend’s eyes bugging out of his head. She cooed over him once she finally let him go, going on and on about how happy she was he was able to come this year.

“Thank you for inviting me,” Viktor said, making her flap her hand at him.

“You’re family, of course you’re invited.”

Viktor looked a little overwhelmed by that proclamation, despite knowing he’d be accepted. He didn’t have much time to be shocked by being so easily welcomed in before the rest of the Weasley hoard descended, wanting to hug him and shake his hand and pat him on the back. And talk, of course, though there was no way anyone could understand what any of them were saying when they were all talking over each other.

Ron just grinned, feeling the warm contentment of being with family fall over him. He hadn’t needed to worry at all.


End file.
